User blog:Jim Logan/InFamous Game Review
Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my second-ever video game review, with this one being the InFamous series(InFamous 1, and InFamous 2.). Review Now, this was my first Playstation-only game I ever played on my PS3 system, and it was epic, I first saw a commercial for it in 2009 when Cole was doing a monolauge(is that spelled right?) about how he got his powers, and how he ruined everyone's lives, and how he ruined his city. Now that commercial alone got my attention, because I love superheros and the ability to just blow the CRAP out of things. InFamous 1, I got in 2010, because money was tight and I couldn't really afford anything, but when I got it, the graphics were good for the time, but it was really dark and it reminded me of a Devil May Cry game, and Cole's personality and voice just reminded me of Batman. The setting was good again it reminded me of Prototype(lol lots of similarities huh?). Cole's powers and what he can and can't do are awesome, but it kinda felt like Sucker Punch was making it so it was holding your hand through the entire game, it was just a little easy if you ask me. Now the Karma system was cool, and I always played the good guy, I didn't wanna be a prick of a bad guy who murdered people just to make my life easier. The story, is where the game shined, with the captured city, the sense of depression and the Plague that is ruining people's lives. The ending didn't really shock me with Kessler being revealed to be Cole since, you know both had elecritiy powers, and Sasha and Alden kinda hinted at it in their boss battles. The thing that really griped me in this game was Zeke, he just pissed me off so much, I mean sure he's your friend but he was SUCH a prick when he turned on you to get powers. Now the Beast revelation thing was really nothing more then showing a cash in sequel which isn't a bad thing, but it was like Halo 2, it just disappointed me a bit. This game gets a 7 out of 10 InFamous 2, was in my opinion FAR superior to InFamous 1, with improved graphics, improved powers and the story was epic. Cole's new voice actor just to me felt you know more mature and you know better then the Chris Noland "The Dark Knight"-like voice. Now InFamous 2 was unoffically a DC-branded game with the printing of the InFamous comics, and this lead to an appearnce in DC Universe Online for Cole, and a cameo as a minkit in Lego DC Universe for Cole as well. Now back to the game, the game itself, again is superor to InFamous, because of a bigger variety of enemies, with the 3 varients of Milita, the 5 or 6 varients of Corrupted and the 3 varients of the Ice Gang, which add to the fun of thinking how to beat some of them(although most you just mash buttons and combs and they die). I love how a few new characters like the lovely Lucy Kuo and the firey explosive Nix were introduced as the Karma Magnets for Cole, while Wolfe acted briefly as a mentor for Cole. Zeke however spent most of the game as a freaking kiss-ass becuase of what he did in the original game. Bertrand, the secondary antagonist in the game, who is leader of the Milita, and creator of the Ice Gang and the Corrupted, is the biggest pain in the pass ever, as every time you get close to FIGHT HIM and kill the jerk, he runs away like Alex Treveillian from Goldeneye while his minions try to KILL you. It isn't until the Beast arrives in the city that you actually get to kill him, which is kinda satisfying. The Beast, during my first playthrough, I was so scared of him, cause he checked your ass directly into the Smackdown Hotel after you fight him the first time, and during the game, the news reports that the Beast is ripping apart the eastern coastline, and he is pwning the United States Army, which I was thinking "Holy crap, how am I suppsoe to kill this guy?" After he arrives and Kuo turns on you to save her own skin, you spend about 20 minutes running AWAY FROM HIM, as he lays the smackdown on the Rebels the Police and the remnants of the Militia THEN when you DO get to fight him, he is EASY AS HELL you just spam the rockets and he DIES, no "revival" like Vamp from Metal Gear Solid 4, or no "LOL jk, you didn't beat me!" NO he just sits there and takes your attacks, and what attacks he launches at you are EASY AS HELL to dodge. Now the canon ending Cole sacrafices himself and the entire Conduit population to save the world from the fastly spreading plauge he caused, and as the boat goes over the distance, lightining flashes across the sky in the shape of a question mark. This overall was a great end, and this game gets a 8/10 and a badass seal of approval One of the bad things I found with the game is the repitition of getting the Blast Cores, weather it Storming Fort Phillipe or attacking the Ice Tower(which both were fun), but when you had to cap some fires in Flood Town or stuff like that, it's not fun. But the other thing is, and it's not just me is that the Rebel Outpost had no place in the story, I just at random stumbled upon it between missions, I guess it was cut last second to keep the mission count at 40, but I would have liked a mission where you had to capture the Outpost. Category:Blog posts